


I'll Take Care of You

by consultingrogers



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bucky gives it to him, Bucky is a good boyfriend, Depression mention, Fluff, Kinda, M/M, Steve Needs a Hug, it isn't outright mentioned but it's heavily implied and kinda the point of the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-10 23:50:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4412750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consultingrogers/pseuds/consultingrogers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Steve is the one that needs help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Take Care of You

**Author's Note:**

> I've been feeling pretty awful lately and my health isn't the best. My way of coping is through fictional characters because everyone needs someone to care for them, even super soldiers.  
> Unbeta'd & written on my phone so any errors are mine.

Being the team leader meant taking on a lot of responsibility. Steve, sweet precious Steve, took the job with little complaint. He wanted to be in charge, provide guidance, make strategies. He had been in the war, he had suffered, he was wise. He knew he was perfect for the job.

Sometimes, though.... Sometimes the job wasn't perfect for him. He took too much responsibility, took attacks personal, tried to take the weight of the world on his shoulders alone. When he found Bucky, the weight doubled. He devoted every second not in battle to helping Bucky and Bucky wasn't exactly the easiest task either.

It had been two years since they found him. His memories were back for the most part, he wasn't as paranoid, and he didn't try to kill everyone all the time so things were pretty okay now. He still woke up sweating and yelling. Occasionally tried to strangle Steve with his bare hands. And Steve, magnificent Steve, patient Steve, still talked him down each time. Still made tea for him after. Still shared a bed with him.

It took a long time to get to this point of bed sharing. When he got the memory of their Brooklyn days back, and the feelings he had for Steve crashed down on him, Bucky himself insisted on sleeping together. Now it was like nothing changed...except the fact Bucky had long hair, a metal arm, and tried to kill Steve every once in a while.

Steve acted like everything was fine, like nothing was too much, like he wasn't emotionally exhausted every day from trying so hard. He put his all into everything, getting little to nothing in response, not that he would ever ask for much in the first place.

His morning runs really helped him release his emotions (no one saw the tears coming down his face since he was faster than them) and he did everything he could to conceal how tired he was but Bucky knew better. No matter how much time came between them, he knew Steve. He knew the look in his eyes when he wasn't okay.

Today was one of those days.

The air was always different when Steve decided to take time. Bucky felt it as soon as he woke up. He rubbed his eyes and turned to see Steve looking at him with sad puppy eyes, a look that always twisted his heart. He wrapped his arms around his sweet blond, who was usually mute when he got like this, and kissed his forehead.

"Alright. But five more minutes." Bucky half-joked, but Steve didn't care. He kissed Bucky's collarbone and snuggled closer.

Steve needed this more than anything. He needed a little getaway from Captain America. He just wanted to be Steve from Brooklyn who didn't have two pennies to rub together. He wanted Bucky to take care of him now like he did when he was small. When he almost passed out if the shower was just a tad too warm. He needed Bucky to distract him from the hard reality he faced. He was the only one who could.

"JARVIS?"

"Privacy protocols are already in place, sir."

"Thank you."

Sometimes Bucky really liked the technology of this era. He picked Steve's chin up and gave him a few soft kisses on his plump lips, then slowly got out bed. He didn't bother putting anything but boxers on, pulling his hair back in a bun, and going towards the kitchen. Steve wrapped their duvet around his shoulders and followed sluggishly, bumping into Bucky accidentally when he got to the kitchen but immediately clutching to him. He was a little taller but he made himself seem so impossibly small at times like these. Bucky put his hand over Steve's and continued to make a small breakfast.

Small for them, at least.

After eating they migrated to the couch and spent the majority of the day unaware of anything but themselves and the black and white movies from their childhood playing. When the sun fell and the dark crept, no lights were turned on. Instead they looked out on the city they both loved so dear, and made their way to the bathroom.

Candles were lit, soothing smells hitting their noses and delicate light illuminating their faces. Warm water filled the tub, clothes were shed, loving kisses were shared. Steve got in first, Bucky sliding in right behind him, bringing him against his chest and playing with his hair absentmindedly. Bucky washed Steve gently, placing soapy kisses anywhere his mouth could reach. It was intimate, calm, peaceful. Steve needed love and Bucky would give him all he had and more.

Bucky would do anything for that punk, whether it was coming back to him after 70+ years of brainwashing or washing his hair.

Steve started to squirm and Bucky gave him one last rinse before getting out. They dried off, blew out the candles and went to the bedroom.

Steve pulled on sweatpants like a child dressing himself and Bucky just pulled on a fresh pair of boxers, then they settled in bed. Fresh pizza was waiting for them, as per usual, and they ate in comfortable silence.

"I love you, Buck." Steve's tiny voice filled the room, never looking away from Bucky the second they laid down. The moment Steve started speaking was when Bucky knew he was okay. He would pull through like he always did, but he wouldn't have the sad look in his eyes for a while. He was assured he wouldn't have to face the world alone anymore. Deep down, he knew that already but it was easy to forget sometimes. "Thank you."

"I love you too, Stevie. I'll always take care of you. Now are you gonna finish that slice?"

And just like that, Steve knew he could conquer the world with his best guy on his side.


End file.
